I'm Yours
by FanggirlX
Summary: AU. A Kagome Inuyasha tester fic. Kagome is new in town and just looking to fit in. With the help of a few friendly faces she may find more than she ever expected. Love.


The town seemed grey with the blanket of clouds hanging low overhead. It looked like it would rain some time during the day.

Perhaps the weatherman had it right for once.

Kagome scoffed. Statistically it had to happen eventually she supposed.

She sighed and looked around the street, pushing her long black wavy hair out of her face after having the breeze yet again toss it there.

The wind picked up and she pulled her jean jacket closer to her.

The school bus finally appeared at the end of her street and after a moment creaked to a hissing stop in front of her; the grubby windowed doors sliding open with a jerk.

The tight ball of nerves curled up inside of her that had quieted while waiting suddenly came back to life with a roar.

So what if she was starting at a new school…in a new house…in a new town…on the complete and total opposite side of the country than she was used to…she could do this.

She glanced at all the faces as she passed them scanning for an empty seat. She must be one of the final stops if the bus was this full.

Finding one near the back she sat down and hoped the ride wasn't that much longer. Normally she'd try to make friends. People intrigued her. But today her shyness had the best of her and she just wanted to watch and observe. That way she could figure out if anybody actually screamed friend potential.

After about five minutes of riding on the noisy bus Kagome heard people start laughing louder than usual.

She glanced out her window and saw a boy skating beside the bus waving frantically.

Considering they were in traffic on what seemed to be a fairly busy road it probably wasn't the smartest choice but the faces and wild gestures he made kind of alluded to the fact that the boy didn't think with the logical side of his brain. If…he thought with his brain at all…

"Come on Krogar! Pull over see what he wants!" one guy shouted from the middle of the bus.

"Yea maybe it's important!" another added.

"Not likely." somebody laughed making everybody laugh more.

The burly bus driver groaned and pulled the bus to the side of the road and opened the doors.

With a scratchy bear snarl he asked, "What are you doin'? You don't ever ride the bus. Where's your car?"

The boy skidded to a halt and ran up the steps some panting.

He smirked at the driver and then shrugged casually, "She didn't want to wake up this morning. And if Shell don't want to do it. Then she don't do it. Like any woman am I right? Am I right? Ahhh you know I am. So come on big guy give me a lift. My lazy brother already left me high and dry without a ride. Come onnn do a pal a favor."

"I'm not your pal, number 3."

"You know it hurts me when you refer to me as that. I do not appreciate it. Why must I be the final number? Hm? I think I'm much more the number one status."

"Why my bus?" the driver mumbled to himself as he rolled his eyes.

The boy laughed and jogged up the remaining stairs and patted the man on the back. "Cuz I love you big guy. Here I brought a peace offering if you let me stay. You get my strudel. You like?"

The man's eyes darted to the offered breakfast dessert and then back at the black haired boy.

"Smells fresh."

"It was baked this morning by the very lovely and talented Sango Sinclaire. This one's strawberry."

"Still warm?"

He nodded, causing a wisp of his hair to fall in front of his laughing violet eyes.

"Get your butt to the back then and don't make me regret picking you up. You're gonna make us late."

"Not if you step on it big guy. And thanks man you won't regret it. I mean come on, dude. It's me."

The bus driver put the bus into gear and muttered, "That's why I said it number 3. Now take a sit."

"Do I get to keep it? And does it really have to be a 'sit' can't be a 'stretch out' I'm kinda tired from all that chasing you…"

"Seat!"

"Ok ok. Seating. I'm seating." the boy chuckled and practically pranced down the aisle.

His eyes were full of life. It seemed like he was constantly on the verge of delivering the punch line to a great joke.

Maybe he was Kagome supposed.

She watched him skip to a halt at her seat and plop down.

She got a wave of his shampoo and cologne. Not a bad mix.

"Yo, how you doin'?" he asked grinning at her.

Kagome smiled tentatively at him and replied, "It's morning. So I'm barely doing."

He laughed merrily. "Nice. Name's Miroku. You?"

"No I'm not named Miroku."

He stuck his tongue out at her, "I'd hope not. It may not be the best guy name but it definitely sucks as a girl name."

"Well I have a normal girl name so…not my problem."

"Really? Which?"

"Kagome."

"Nice to meet you, Kagome."

"Yeah, you too."

He studied her a brief moment and smiled warmer than before. A true smile. Suddenly Kagome actually felt like she was seeing the real guy.

"First day right? Don't sweat it. They only look scary. Most of them can't even think fast enough to hold a conversation with a light bulb. You'll run circles round them."

"Talk to light bulbs much?" she couldn't help teasing.

His grin was stunning as he leaned in and said, "You saying you don't?"

Wondering what kind of person he was, Kagome decided to put this kid on her maybe list of friend possibilities.

He laughed and said, "They have good ideas you know."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, why do you think the cartoons always have them pop up over people's heads? No way are they coming up with those zany schemes themselves. Light bulb comes and whispers it to them naturally."

Chuckling softly Kagome nodded, "Naturally."

"Like cookies?" he asked digging around in his black book bag.

Recovering from the sudden subject change, Kagome realized that now that he mentioned it she hadn't had breakfast. Plus, why would she turn down free cookies? Well, except for the reason of them being offered to her by a guy in an obvious kidnapper mobile. Which Miroku was not. School wasn't technically kidnapping…though most kids felt like hostages.

"Love them." she answered.

His friendly gaze locked with hers. "Perfect." he dug around some more (which he'd been doing all the while she'd concluded in her mind that he was indeed not a kidnapper trying to drug her or lure her away) and made a triumphant noise pulling out a ziplock bag of cookies. "I gave big man up there my breakfast so I'm digging into my class stash. Want one?"

"Were they made this morning too?"

"Nah, a day ago now I think. Me and my sister were bored."

"So you made cookies."

"Yeah well she wanted to make something more nutritious but I talked her into them. I, of course, being the older and wiser of us."

"How old is she?"

Grinning like a little boy he replied as he bit into a cookie, "Four."

Kagome laughed.

Ok he was moving up on the list.

"No egg shells got in them I swear." he said gesturing to the cookies. "Well…ok one did but I'm almost positive we got all the little pieces out."

"Comforting…"

"Isn't it though?" he chuckled.

Kagome took one and took a bite finding them pleasantly chewy and delicious.

"Not bad."

"Thanks, I'll tell the master chef when I pick her up from daycare today.. I'm not allowed to use the beater anymore…or most of the kitchen utensils for that matter. Which is why I used the four year old to make cookies."

"Cunning. But…do I even want to ask why you can't use the kitchen things anymore?" she asked genuinely curious.

Violet eyes sparkling with mischief, he shrugged, "You might want to ask but it's a looooonnnng list of household accidents that I am completely not at fault for."

"Completely not at fault for."

"Right like the blender finding it's way onto the ceiling fan. Not my doing."

"Of course. Because it was…?"

"The light bulbs of course."

"Of course." Kagome laughed.

"I said I talked to them. Never said they told me good things." he said laughing with her.

"And why did they think the blender should go on the ceiling fan?"

"Mix it faster and better. Two kinds of spinning. It made perfect sense at the time. Light bulbs and I didn't take into consideration by standers and lids coming off."

"Sounds…fun to clean up."

"I don't know. I didn't clean it up."

"Who did?"

"The dog. Licked everything spotless. Sanitarily of course. We brush his teeth with Lysol so he can do just that sort of thing."

Kagome nodded going with his pretend serious tone, "Logical. Very logical."

He glanced around and grinned at her.

"We're close to the school. Want to avoid the stampede and being late?"

"It'd be nice to not be late my first day and first class."

He nodded, "It helps the first impression and what not. That's what I figured."

He motioned with his head, "Follow me, padawan. I will show you the ropes."

Going with the what the hell view point Kagome shrugged and stood when he did.

He instantly dropped to the floor and pulled her down with him.

"Do as I do, grasshopper." he said with a boyish grin. He then proceeded to army crawl down the aisle.

She was already in the floor…eh why not?

Kagome followed after the guy. He crept up and stopped right behind the bus driver's seat. Sitting with his back against the hard padding of the man's seat he pulled his knees up to his chest. Kagome joined him seconds later and took the same position.

"Now the doors will open as soon as he stops and we run for it. Got it?" he whispered in her ear.

She nodded, feeling a bit of a thrill at this. If every morning was like this she could come to like them.

The bus screeched to a stop and the doors jerked open with a creak.

Miroku dashed out the door yelling, "Thanks big guy!"

Kagome followed on his heels as they wove through people and ran up the steps to the school entrance.

He dove behind a partition and grabbed her sleeve pulling her back with him.

He pointed back at the bus, "See? Not even half of them are off yet. Good job."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Smiling he gestured to the milling people around them and said in an Australian accent, "And what we have here, boys and girls is the odd and odd smelling," he made a face, waving his hand in front of his nose, "habitat that the creatures known as teenagers spend a large part of their day in. For some reason unbeknownst to us they come here and gather in various rooms for hours on end. Such mysterious and majestic creatures are these teenagers. We've so much still to learn of them."

Kagome laughed and added, "It is rumored to be a coming of age ritual that provides them with learning and prepares them to go out on their own. But that has yet to be proven true."

Miroku nodded laughing, "Tell me about it."

He grinned and leaned back against the wall, "Want another new kid tip?"

"Sure why not."

"They'll offer you a tour and a student advisor. Don't take it. Say you can manage on your own. One, that makes you look really good to them; and two, the advisors are all pricks and the tour may get you out of class but you want to shoot your own face out before it's even half way done. They have a literal script they go by telling of the school history and junk."

"Thanks, nice to know."

"Isn't it though?"

He winked at her, "Being new sucks. If you need anything just let me know. I'll help out. And people kind of know of me, so if you can't find me just ask where Miroku is. I'm the only one in the school."

"So you're popular then?" she asked confused, he didn't really have the popular kid vibe.

"Uh, not really. They know of me. Didn't say they liked me. If you want popularity just pick the nearest prep looking kid and start making buddies."

"I don't care about the popularity."

"Oh, just confused how I was one?"

She blushed. He read people well it seemed.

He smiled, "No worries, I'm not popular and happy with that status. I wear it proudly. If you were confused how I'd be popular." he winked, "Then I'm doing something right."

"Thanks."

"Know where the office is?"

"Not really."

He chuckled, "Want a guide to it?"

"Depends."

"On?"

"You have a script you go by too?" Kagome teased.

"But of course." he said laughing.

He bowed and began reciting obvious fake facts about the school as he guided her through the throngs of students towards the office.

* * *

><p>Sighing a breath of relief Kagome stepped out of the office. Wow. It took them an hour to say welcome? What is wrong with those people?<p>

Holding her bag close to her side she glanced at her schedule and the little map they gave her.

Miroku had been right. When she'd said that she'd rather find her class on her own and skip the tour they looked thoroughly impressed.

As far as luck, went meeting him had been a bit of good it seemed. She wondered if she'd see him again.

Glancing around at the plaques that told where the things went she took a left and headed down a long grey hallway.

A few minutes of searching brought her to her first class. She knocked on the door and was invited in by a prim sounding man.

She entered nervously and came to the teacher handing him the note the principal had given her.

"Ah, so you are new here. Well welcome to Washington Crystal Academy. Find a seat please."

Kagome scanned the room and took a seat near the back as close to the window as she could get.

Another person already had the window seat.

Settling and studying what other classes she'd have this semester she waited for the time to tick by.

She thought of Miroku. Wondered if she should really ask for him. Would he be upset if she didn't? what did it mean if she did? Was it an open friend invitation? Did she want him as a friend?

Well…he was funny…and kinda cute…

She may look into hanging with him more. It'd at least make being new easier if she had somebody nice on her side already.

Laying her schedule down she looked out the window at the grey sky.

It hadn't rained yet but it would.

Her gaze drifted to the person who was also staring out the window.

It was a guy who didn't seem to be paying anymore attention than she was.

Shrugging she assumed the teacher was always boring and went about doodling on her schedule.

The bell rang three short times signaling class change.

Kagome pulled her bag on her shoulder and exited the room.

"Hey."

She jumped. Twisting to her right she saw Miroku leaning on the wall of lockers grinning.

"So this is your first class. Sucks to be you. This guy's a snore fest."

"Noticed. What are you doing here?"

"Well I was gonna meet somebody but I don't see them." he shrugged, "I'll find them later. What class do you have next?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose, "Algebra 2."

"Sounds like they are trying to slowly kill you. The person I'm looking for has that class next too. Care if I join?"

"Nah, you can if you wish."

"Cool."

Miroku walked at her side and Kagome glanced at him realizing something.

He wasn't that much taller than her.

He noticed her studying him and smiled, "Which is it?"

"What?"

"My height or my hair?"

"Both?"

He chuckled, "Yes I am a shortie and no I didn't color it this on purpose. My sister was getting revenge for me waking her up at five on a Saturday."

"Your four year old sister can dye hair?"

Miroku laughed, "I don't know if she can. Never let her. This wasn't my little sister though. I have more than one."

"How many do you have?"

"Three. Well, three officially anyway."

"What's that mean?"

"Which lunch do you have?"

"Um…" she stared at her schedule. "Second I think."

"Boss me too. I'll find you at lunch and tell you what I mean then. We're almost to the class."

"Oh. Ok."

"Besides lunch is a pain finding a place to sit if you don't know anybody so at least now you have that taken care of."

"That's true."

Miroku smiled at her and nodded. He poked his head in the door and frowned slightly.

"Not there?" Kagome asked.

"No. Must have cut. Oh well. Thanks. See you later."

"See you."

He waved and jogged off in the direction they'd just come from.

Smiling Kagome entered her math class and took a seat.

* * *

><p>Blessing the shrill signal that the frying of her brain was over Kagome gathered her things and headed out.<p>

What did she do?

Did she go look for the cafeteria or wait and see if Miroku showed up?

If she just left then she may have a hard time finding him…but if she waited and he didn't show she'd feel really stupid.

"It kill your brain that much?"

Relief filled her. Problem solved.

She turned and smiled at Miroku but then noticed the extra person at his side and had to work to keep her smile in place.

The girl beside him was about her height maybe a little shorter, but she was basically nothing else like Kagome. Well, her hair was black too but lighter than Kagome's was.

She smiled brightly at Kagome and held her hand out, "Hi! I'm Rin. Miroku told me all about you."

Kagome smiled back and shook the girls hand.

"Kagome." she said though if Miroku had told all about her the girl probably knew her name already.

Miroku wrapped an arm around the sunshiney girl and grinned.

Girlfriend? Was this who he'd been looking for earlier?

That didn't feel right…they seemed to fit but not as a couple…

Chuckling Miroku indicated the bright rainbow streak in the front part of his black hair, "This little monster here is the one responsible for my tribute to Crayola in my hair."

She giggled and poked his ribs, "Well I have told you tons of times that sleeping late on Saturdays is sacred."

"And I've told you it was an emergency."

The girl, who apparently was Miroku's sister if Kagome remembered correctly, laughed and shook her head, "Pancakes are not really an emergency."

Miroku winked at Kagome and shrugged, "Can be if I am hungry and there are none around."

Kagome nodded, "Sound logic."

"See why I love this girl? She's thinks on my brain wave." Miroku said merrily.

He grinned at Kagome and then motioned for them to get moving.

"The others are gonna be wondering where we are." he said.

Rin smiled kindly at Kagome, "Are you having a good first day so far?"

"Um, I don't know."

Miroku chuckled beside her, "Yeah, Rin, first days are meant to suck. Just like Mondays. And since today for her it's both, I don't see it going that good."

Kagome smiled at Rin who seemed nice enough, "But as far as this one goes, with all it's got going against it it's not that bad."

Rin smiled happily and nodded.

Miroku smirked, "That's cuz you met me."

Kagome shrugged, somehow feeling confident around him, "If you want to think that go ahead."

"Oh! You cut me deep!" he clutched his heart and laughed, "Why you have to hurt me like that?"

She shrugged.

He poked her and then waved ahead at someone else.

"Hey! Dude! Pull an extra chair!"

A tall guy with surprisingly long white hair reached over and after politely asking and thanking the people took a chair and added it to the huge rectangle table.

He stared at Kagome and bowed.

Not sure what to say Kagome just stared at him.

"It is a pleasure to meet you. I am Sesshomaru."

"Hey Sesshomaru she's new it's her first day." Miroku said pushing Kagome to a chair. He plopped down into one beside her and Rin sat on his other side.

Sesshomaru smiled apologetically.

"Forgive me, Miss Kagome."

"It's ok…"

He nodded and excused himself.

Miroku jerked a thumb towards the long haired white guy who was leaving, "That's my older brother. Charming, no?"

Kagome stared after the retreating figure and replied, somewhat distractedly, "Yeah…"

Those two were siblings? On what planet did that make since? They looked nothing alike…

"So History and then Algebra 2. Tell me your other classes aren't brain drainers too." Miroku said, cutting into her beginning thoughts of confusion.

Kagome looked to Miroku who'd spoken and pulled out her schedule.

"Uh, next I have Biology and then Art."

"You have art for 4th? Sweet so do I!" Miroku cheered. "But dude, biology after those other two…that really bites."

Kagome sighed and nodded, "It really does."

Rin stood, "I'm going to get sodas what do you guys want?"

Kagome opened her mouth say no thanks but Rin beat her to it.

"I insist, consider it a welcome gift."

Miroku whispered laughingly, "With her it's really easier to just agree if it's not something you actually hate doing."

"Oh." Kagome smiled at Rin and said, "Pepsi please?"

Rin smiled happily and nodded, "Right."

She skipped off to get drinks.

"She didn't ask you." Kagome said to Miroku.

"She knows what I want." he replied with a grin.

"You get the same thing?"

"Nope." he laughed.

Confusion crossed her face.

"So do you like art?" he asked changing subjects.

"I do. I like painting and drawing mostly. "

"Me too."

She noticed he was still looking around.

"Looking for someone still?" she asked.

"Yeah…oh well. I'll find them eventually right?"

"I guess?" she replied, not sure what to say.

"So where do you live?" he asked with a cheerful grin.

"On Carter street."

"Cool. We actually don't live far from there."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You like video games?"

"Yeah, I do but I wasn't ever really allowed to play them growing up."

"Pity. Strict parents or what?"

"That was it mostly." Kagome sighed.

"So…tired of me yet?" he asked with a smile.

"No, not yet."

"Good. Want to come over after school? It beats riding the bus home."

"I'm not sure. I'll have to call and see."

"Ok cool."

Kagome frowned. No…she didn't have to call. Not anymore….she didn't live with them anymore.

"Uh, I forgot. I will be home alone today so I don't have to call. So yeah, sounds good."

"Great." he cheered. Though Kagome could see in his violet eyes that he saw more in her answer than he let on.

Was this guy a goof…or a genius?

Eh, it didn't really matter. He was nice and entertaining. That's all that mattered as of right now.

"Who do you keep looking for?" Kagome asked.

"My brother. There are four of us men folk. But only three in this school, number four is still young. So that's why the bus driver called me number 3."

"Oh ok. I wondered."

"Ok I have the drinks, guys." Rin announced as she returned.

"Mmmm did you get me one?" a dark velvet voice asked.

Kagome looked and saw a very pretty girl with long light blue hair.

"Hey Toran, and yes I did actually. Grape soda for Sesshomaru and you both."

"Thanks."

Sesshomaru who had returned with Toran nodded, "Yes, thank you."

Toran checked her watch.

"Hey, Rin, you drove today right?"

"Yep yep."

"So you can give the others a ride home yeah?"

"Are you and Sesshomaru leaving?" Rin asked, a tiny frown on her lips.

She smirked and nodded, "Just have to take care of a few things nothing big. Oh but I'm taking Kagura and Ayame with me. Koga may come too; I'm not sure."

"If Ayame goes he probably will." Rin said as she set the other sodas down.

She slid Kagome hers with a smile.

She then slid the other two over to Miroku who whooped.

"I'll be right back, ok? I'm going to go grab a snack for theater class." she said.

She turned to Toran and Sesshomaru. "You two be safe and tell the others too."

"Thank you. We will be." Sesshomaru said patting her head.

Toran laughed softly, "We always are, Rin."

They left with a wave and Rin headed for the line.

"Our group is actually pretty big but not everyone has this lunch. Toran, who is also my sister, doesn't really have this lunch. She and Sesshomaru are just leaving early today." Miroku explained.

"Where are they going?" Kagome asked, choosing to ignore the fact that this guy had siblings like some people had pairs of shoes. Too many.

Miroku shrugged and smiled at her, "Not a clue."

He opened both soda bottles and chugged some of both.

"Orange soda and root beer?" she asked.

"Yeah. Orange is Rin's fav and root beer's what I get a lot. We mixed them once and I loved it."

"I see…"

Kagome watched him study them at eye level and grin.

"Perfect." he said.

He poured them into each other back and forth a few times.

"There."

She stared at the nasty colored soda and looked skeptical.

"It really is good." he said offering the yuck colored mixture for her to try.

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself." the boy shrugged.

She looked down the table at the other people.

"Some of them are our friends. They're just studying for tests or didn't get enough sleep last night. Others I don't know who they are at all." he explained with a chuckle.

"So why'd you move here?" he asked with that sudden subject change she was beginning to get used to.

Kagome shrugged, "Change of scenery I guess."

He nodded. "I hear you."

"Ever skate before?" Miroku asked.

"On what?"

"Anything."

"Ice yes."

"That it?"

"Pretty much. Might have roller skated once or twice. Nothing big."

"Ok. Want to try skate boarding?" he asked, a playful smirk on his face.

"Sure." she grinned.

He began telling her about tricks and tips and things he'd done on a skateboard and lunch passed quickly.

* * *

><p>As did the rest of school.<p>

Biology was horrible. They had to pick partners for the year and it was an odd number today in the class so she ended up alone. The teacher assured her another student usually came and would be her partner. Which was fine and dandy but to not be chosen on your first day like that…it stung.

Art had been fun though. She and Miroku had finger painted, though they both ended up wearing about as much paint as their pieces of paper.

Now she was walking with him to the student parking lot.

To Rin's car. Kagome wondered what kind of car they peppy little black haired girl drove. Maybe a little compact car? A bug? A civic?

"Here she comes. She's meeting us. Cool. We don't have to walk now." Miroku said. "Yay for lazy!"

A silver sports car…

That's what she drove.

"Hop in guys. Hojo's already in the back Miroku you climb back there too."

"Yo Hojo!" Miroku shouted as he dove into the car head first.

"Hey where's Sango?" he asked, voice muffled from his face being pressed into the seat cushions. "Doesn't she usually carpool?"

"Get your butt out of my face Miroku." the brown haired boy said shoving at him.

Miroku wiggled around and got in a seat and pulled the car seat back so that Kagome could get in.

Rin twisted and said to Miroku, "She had to work so she took the bus already."

"Oh ok."

"Will you pick her up or at least walk her home so she doesn't have to pay bus fare twice?" Rin asked Miroku as Kagome got in and buckled up.

"Sure."

Rin smiled at Kagome, "Thanks for coming with us."

"Sure, nothing better to do." Kagome smiled.

Rin drove off.

* * *

><p>They lived…in a mansion…<p>

Kagome stood leaning against the silver car staring at it.

Miroku chuckled.

"Yeah, a lot more people used to live here with us when we were younger but most of them have moved on by now. So it's mostly just us now."

"It's…huge."

"You should see Hojo's house." Miroku patted her shoulder, "Makes this look bad."

"Wow."

"It's really nothing much here. Come on I'll show you around."

Kagome followed him into the house….if it could be called that.

Rin told them she had to go pick up their little sister at daycare.

Kagome turned to Miroku, "Your little sister's name is Shunran?"

"Yep. Her and her proclaimed best friend Shippo-he lives here with us too as brother number four- are nice kids. You'll like them if you like kids."

Miroku turned and looked at the boy in glasses, "You going to fix the computer for Rin?"

"Yes, she asked me to."

"Cool. I'll walk with you home before I go to pick up Sango. Or maybe Shelley will feel more like working and I can drive."

"Your car's named Shelley?"

"Yep. My first crush."

"Ah."

"So, ready for the unscripted tour?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes."

As they were passing a room in the long hall on the second floor Miroku paused at it. The dull sound of rock music could be heard playing inside.

"Hey! I want to talk to you later ok?" he shouted at the door, knocking on it once. "Why'd you leave early?"

The music got louder and Miroku sighed. "Or you can ignore me…that works too."

Kagome stared at the shut door. "Your…?"

"My brother. He must be in a bad mood."

"Oh."

"Yeah, he seems to be in one a lot lately though so that's nothing new. So anyway," he turned and clapped his hands together, "Which first? Video games or skating?"

"What better time to break my face then the first day of school?" she replied with a slow grin.

He smiled widely, "Couldn't have said it better myself. Video games it is!"

Kagome laughed and shook her head.

"I know I know. Come on I'll give you one of my boards to use."

* * *

><p>Hours later it began to rain-as previously predicted by her and not the weatherman- and they moved inside tired and sweaty.<p>

"You're not bad for a beginner." Miroku said as he chugged a water bottle.

Kagome grinned, feeling pretty proud of herself, "Thanks."

Miroku checked a clock and said, "It's almost time for me to go pick up Sango. And drive Hojo home. I'm gonna go shower so people can bear to be in the car with me. Mind waiting about twenty minutes for me?"

"For the sake of those of us who'd have to ride with you I think I can manage." she giggled.

He laughed and poked her before dashing off shouting over his shoulder, "Don't worry about anything just make yourself at home."

"Right…" Kagome glanced around and sat down to enjoy the rest of her water.

She sat looking out a window when suddenly a cell phone came crashing down and hit the ground, shattering.

She stared at it curiously.

After a few minutes she watched amazed as a guy dropped down near the phone. He frowned and kicked at it. Shoving his hands in his pockets he tilted his head back and let the rain run down his face, causing his bangs to cling to his face.

He dropped his head back down and his hair fell over his shoulders…his hair was long, really long, almost as long as that guy's from earlier….Sesh-something, she couldn't remember she'd met too many people in one day.

Kagome had always prided herself on reading people well and following her gut feelings about people. This guy…was…sad…almost broken.

He turned to come inside and his golden eyes locked with hers.

Kagome found herself lost in his gaze.

She'd never felt something like this before.

She blinked and he shook his head turning and running out of sight.

Kagome almost felt compelled to chase after him. She rose to her feet to do just that when Miroku returned.

"Hey sorry I didn't keep you waiting long, right. Were you bored?"

"No."

He smiled, "Good."

He glanced out the window and saw the shattered phone.

He didn't say anything just motioned for her to follow him.

Kagome wanted to ask about the sad long haired boy but couldn't bring herself to speak.

Miroku handed her an umbrella.

"Come on, I'll drive you home. Hojo's gonna spend the night so we don't need to wait for him."

"Ok."

Kagome followed Miroku to a bright red sports car.

"Shelley?"

"Yep." he smiled proudly.

Somehow…the candy apple red car fit him.

Kagome smiled and got in pulling her umbrella closed and Miroku started the car.

"She's awake now." he said happily, "Where to, madam?"

Kagome giggled at his French accent he used and told him where on Carter street she lived.

"Got it." he nodded and drove off.

Kagome glanced in the mirror on the car door and nearly gasped when she saw a person laying out in a tree in the rain. It was that white haired guy from before.

What kind of person sat out in the rain…?

She felt sad for him when the answer immediately came to mind. One who'd stopped caring…

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome forgot to army crawl to the front and was almost running late because of it. She wove through people and struggled to hurry. Once she got to the hallway it was much emptier and she could just sprint down the hall.<p>

Problem with sprinting was…it was hard to put the brakes on.

So when she saw someone else reaching the door only seconds before she would she tried valiantly to stop but went spiraling towards him. She screamed and closed her eyes ready for impact. First body then floor. It would be a real pain.

She hit the guy with a thud but that's as far as she went. He'd caught her. She was in the arms of a strange guy! She felt faint. She didn't like being this close. She didn't even know him!

He took a back step to steady himself and stared at her with empty gold eyes.

Kagome stared into the handsome face and blushed. Suddenly…she didn't feel as scared…

"Sorry. I tried to stop." she squeaked out.

He nodded and let her go stepping back and motioning for her to enter first.

"Thanks." she mumbled and hurried in just as the bell rang.

"Higurashi! Ichihara! Late. Detention." the snotty history teacher snapped.

Kagome sighed her sorrow as she went to her seat and sat down dropping her head into her hands.

Great she had detention. And she'd gotten that guy detention too.

She looked up to find him and apologize and realized he was right beside her! He was the day dreamer from yesterday.

His gaze was not out the window today. No, it was trained absently on his desk where a math text book set.

He seemed to be frowning. Perhaps realizing he'd grabbed the wrong book.

She wondered if she should offer him her book…

The boy let out a huff and flipped his long hair out of his face and turned his gaze out the window.

Kagome stared at his hair…his unnecessarily long hair…

Something about it…

She gasped silently.

Just picture it wet. Of course!

That was the guy from yesterday! The one who jumped down out of no where!

Was this…Miroku's brother?

She studied his profile and couldn't really see much resemblance. He had golden eyes and some how his face seemed harder, as if…he'd been through more. They were both handsome guys. Maybe that's how their looks were similar. Kagome noticed a small faded jagged scar on the top of his cheek up near the bottom of his eye. Maybe he got into a fight? Or an accident?

His eyes…they were a pretty dark shade of amber…but they seemed empty. How could this guy be kin to Miroku who was so full of life?

Realizing that she was being beyond rude in staring she jerked her gaze down and pretended to read the chapter in the book.

She wanted to have another look at the guy. What was with her? That wasn't like her. What was it about him that intrigued her?

The kid in front of her hissed to get her attention and waved the paper he held out in front of her.

A…quiz? Already?

She stared down at it.

But…but she didn't know any of this stuff yet!

Curiosity getting the best of her she glanced at the white haired boy. He hadn't even noticed the paper in front of him.

No one seemed to care he wasn't aware it was there.

Kagome nervously glanced away and back again.

She should help him out right? Tap his desk and get his attention or something right?

She heard a quiet sigh and saw that he'd noticed it. He pulled a pencil from his baggy pants pocket and checked random letters.

He was done in not even a minute. He set his pencil down and went back to staring out the window.

Ok…so he was either a frigging genius. Or he didn't care one way or the other about this quiz.

Wishing she could show as much lack of concern Kagome turned her mind back to the quiz and prayed she got some of them right.

History ended and Kagome stood to leave.

"Hey!"

She smiled, that was Miroku's voice.

"You idiot!", she heard him shout.

What? Her? But why?

"You left me again. You're lucky my car decided to work for me this morning cuz it was too late to catch Krogar's bus today."

He was glaring at the guy beside her.

Miroku suddenly noticed her and grinned.

"Yo. How's second day goin'?" he smiled apologetically, "Sorry, I was yelling. My brother here keeps leaving me at home. He knows Shelley is temperamental. She hates driving in the mornings."

Kagome smiled, "That's ok. And second day is not so great. Had a quiz I knew nothing on."

"Yeah…this teach is nuts." Miroku said laughing.

He then turned his attention back on the guy, who was, as she'd guessed, the mysterious other brother.

"Seriously dude. Why do you keep leaving me? You know how Shell is."

The guy slowly lifted his gaze to meet Miroku's and a soft scratchy slightly hollow voice said, "Get a better car."

He then picked up his bag and brushed between Miroku and Kagome and left the room.

"That the brother who's in a bad mood?" Kagome asked staring at the door he'd just went through.

Miroku nodded, "Yeah. He is currently nursing a broken heart and so is really out of it."

His gaze softened as he too stared at the now empty door.

"He'll be ok though." he said quietly.

Kagome knew right then that family was a very important thing to this guy.

"I'm sure he will be. He has a nice family to pull him through." she offered softly, wanting to give some sliver of hope to her new friend.

Miroku smiled at her. "I really hope so."

He hitched his book bag strap up and grinned.

"Shall I accompany you to second?"

"Isn't your class in the opposite direction?"

Miroku laughed, "It's this one."

"Then why did you walk all the way with me yesterday?"

He motioned for her to go so they could start moving.

She did.

"I was being nice." he laughed. "It's not that big of a deal. Besides, like I said I was looking for my brother too. And he has next class with you."

"Is that your reason today too?"

"Nah, today I'm just talking to you." he said casting her a wink, causing her to blush.

"I got your brother detention." Kagome said sadly.

Miroku laughed, "He gets them a lot, nothing new; I think he'll survive. Why'd you get him one though?"

"It was an accident. I ran into him and made us both late getting into the room. Teacher said we had detention."

"Oh, yeah he's a stickler about that junk. Dude's not very nice."

"Noticing…"

Miroku motioned to the algebra 2 door.

"Here you go. Have fun and don't let them fry your brain too much with the messed up alphabet soup recipes."

Kagome laughed, "Thanks. I'll try to not."

He waved and ran off to make it back to his class.

Kagome shook her head at the boy and went into her own classroom.

She saw Miroku's brother.

He sat in the back of this class too.

This time though he was in the left hand corner of the class, she was in the right.

There weren't any windows in this classroom. You weren't allowed joy in an algebra 2 class…

* * *

><p>Kagome missed lunch because she was called to the office for some paper signings. Why they had to use all of her eating time was beyond her. She may not actually eat the school food but they didn't know that.<p>

Now she sat in the office waiting for them to give her note to go to biology. What was taking them so long she wasn't sure. But since she was the only person in the class without a lab partner she was in no hurry to go.

The principal's door opened partly.

"I mean it, Mr. Ichihara, one more out burst like this and you are going to be suspended." Kagome heard the principal say angrily.

"Have you really nothing to say for yourself? You attacked another student for no reason." the principal continued.

"I had a reason." a soft voice muttered.

That was Miroku's brother, Kagome realized.

"Oh? And that would be?"

There was a short pause.

"So you have a reason but you don't plan on telling it to me?"

"Wouldn't change anything." the brother replied in a soft mumble.

"You can't be so sure."

Another short pause.

"Back to the silent treatment, eh?"

"Nothing to say."

"Your attitude is one of the worst I've ever seen."

"Sorry?" the guy said though he sounded anything but.

"What class do you have next?"

"Are you shrugging because you don't know or because you have nothing to say again?"

"Your choice."

"Mr. Ichihara, I am growing tired of this!"

"So am I."

"I'm giving you detention for the week. Your attitude is atrocious."

"K, great. Can I go now?"

"Yes." the principal sighed, "Go sit outside and wait for a note."

Kagome watched the door open the rest of the way and Miroku's brother amble out, head down, hands in his pockets; he took a seat a chair away from her.

A few minutes ticked by and the principal came out and told the lady at the desk to give them both notes, speaking sternly to the woman on Kagome actually still being in there waiting.

Apologizing for the wait the woman handed Kagome a note and then one to the guy standing behind her.

Kagome turned to head out the door nearly bumping into the white haired boy yet again today. His eyes held slight amusement at her clumsy behavior.

Feeling herself blush Kagome tucked her hair behind her ear and ducked her head.

He held the door open for her and she mumbled her thanks.

She turned and headed down what she hoped was the right hallway.

He followed her.

Was his class this way?

She glanced at him.

He was staring straight ahead.

Ok. This silence was way too awkward feeling. She didn't like letting things feel awkward.

"So, you're Miroku's brother?" she asked, hating that she'd stuttered a bit.

He cast her a side glance and nodded, "Yeah."

Okaaaayyyy…

Obviously not the conversationalist.

"Um, were you ok yesterday?" she asked.

He looked at her again and then shrugged, his gaze sliding off of her.

"Do you like the rain?"

He nodded.

"Is that why you sat out in it yesterday?"

He shook his head.

"Don't talk much huh?"

"Heh. Nope."

She noticed the light bruising on his cheek. It would probably look worse later.

"Were you in a fight?"

He nodded.

"Why?"

He looked at her and then sighed softly, "Askin myself the same thing." he replied quietly.

Kagome decided she liked his voice. It was soft and easy to listen to. Though it was a bit hoarse sounding and kind of hollow, it was still nice.

A definite huge difference in his brother's loud cheerful tone.

She stopped at the biology door classroom.

He stopped with her.

"You're in this class too?"

He nodded.

Kagome realized. He was the missing student!

This guy…was her partner…

Of all the things to have happen…she got stuck with the brother of her new friend. …the brother who didn't seem to like her much.

They walked in and the teacher took their notes and instructed them to sit at their lab table she'd bring them the papers they needed.

Kagome left the seat near the window vacant so he could have it since he seemed to enjoy the window so much.

He, however, failed to notice her kind gesture. He just sat down and placed his chin in his hand.

The teacher brought them their handouts and told them what she wanted everybody to be doing.

Kagome opened her huge biology book to the page and looked at the guy.

He at least had the right book this time she noted.

"Page 213." Kagome told him quietly.

He opened his book to that page.

"Do you want to take turns answering them?" she asked not sure how to work with someone who obviously wanted nothing to do with anybody.

He shrugged.

Kagome heard a sigh from behind her and saw a girl with light brown hair gazing longingly at Miroku's brother.

The thought occurred to Kagome that she still didn't know the guy's name.

"I'm Kagome." she told him, watching for any kind of reaction since it seemed rare to get much of anything out of him.

He didn't look at her. "Inuyasha."

"That's your name?"

He nodded.

"Cool. But strange. I like it."

He smirked to himself, "Does ok for me."

"Yeah, it does seem to fit you."

Kagome wasn't sure many could pull off having the name Inuyasha. This guy seemed to...

"So do you know anything about this stuff? I am in my second day of school here, and have no clue."

He glanced at her, down at his book and then pulled out a pencil.

He wrote in the first answer and then gave her a small crooked half smile. "Welcome to WCA."

Kagome smiled back. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Kagome laughed and giggled her way through art with Miroku and then sighed as she realized she had detention on her way out of the classroom.<p>

Miroku poked her side.

"Don't worry. Come hang with me after detention. You busy?"

She was never busy…

"Sure that sounds good. But how do I get there?"

"Inuyasha has detention too right? My brother? Just ride home with him. Come on it'll be great I'll show you my favorite game today. It has team play so we can kick alien ass together."

"He won't mind?"

Miroku shook his head, "He shouldn't."

He shouldered his bag.

"I'll walk with you and find out if he has plans and if he does I'll just hang around for an hour and a half."

"I can't ask you to do that."

Miroku laughed. "Didn't hear you ask anything. Heard me offer it though."

Kagome smiled. "True…"

Miroku grinned at her.

"But I really don't think your brother likes me. And he has to be my lab partner so I kind of want to stay on his good side if I'm not already off it."

"You're his partner? Sweet. And yeah Inuyasha…he's not a major people person. Normally he's a little better but like I said he's nursing a broken heart so he's not in the best of moods. He's usually a lot of fun. Best prankster I ever met. Even beats me sometimes. He'll snap out of it."

"I'm sure he will." Kagome nodded.

Kagome realized Miroku had been leading her and that they'd been walking. They were in front of the shop area.

"He has shop 4th period." Miroku told her as he pushed through the two huge heavy silver doors.

Kagome saw him off in the distance working under the hood of an old blue car. It looked like an old muscle car. But she didn't know what kind. She didn't really know cars that much.

"Yo." Miroku said as they came up.

Inuyasha glanced up at them both and then stepped back wiping his hands on a rag.

He stood quietly waiting to see what his brother wanted.

"Kagome has detention with you. Can you bring her over to our place after you two get out? I want to play video games with her."

Inuyasha thought a moment and nodded throwing his rag into a bucket and pulling a dark red t-shirt on over his black wife beater.

He shouldered his bag and motioned for Kagome to follow him.

Miroku whispered in her ear, "He may be intimidating but he's actually really nice. Don't let his silence trick you k? And don't worry about a thing he'll take care of you til he gets you to my house."

"Right dude?" Miroku shouted as he stepped closer to him.

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome and nodded offering a tiny smile that was almost painfully fake.

He turned and left and Miroku nudged her to follow.

"I'll see you in a little while, Kagome!" Miroku shouted waving.

She waved back and followed the quiet Inuyasha wherever he was leading her to.

They signed into detention and sat in the back of the big computer lab it was being held in.

Again, Inuyasha had chosen a seat near the window.

Kagome, deciding that since Miroku had told her to stick with Inuyasha it was alright to sit beside him instead of by herself, sat next to him.

The only thing he did to show he knew of her presence was shift his bag to the floor and out of her space.

The very old man who stood in front of the classroom read off the rules and started a timer.

Kagome sat quietly for about two minutes before she began doodling in her composition book.

She was sketching a wolf on a hill.

She felt eyes on her and saw Inuyasha watching her.

Shyness taking over Kagome stopped drawing and flipped the page.

_**Hi**_

She wrote on her blank piece of paper.

Inuyasha blinked and then pulled out a piece of paper.

He dug around in his bag and found a pen.

_**Hey**_

He wrote in small messy handwriting.

Smiling at the fact that he was going along with her she wrote something else.

_**What kind of car do you drive?**_

He scribbled something down.

_**Jeep.**_

Kagome smiled.

_**I love jeeps. What color?**_

He read her note she held up and then replied.

_**red.**_

Kagome grinned a little more.

_**I love that color. It's my favorite. **_

She showed him her note and her eyes momentarily met his eyes. His golden eyes. She really liked the color of them…beyond them being gold they were the prettiest shade of gold she'd ever seen in someone's eyes before.

He quickly scribbled his answer down and held his paper up.

_**Mine too.**_

So red was his favorite color. What else did he like?

_**What's your favorite food?**_

He read it and a tiny smirk fluttered across his lips briefly.

_**Ramen.**_

Kagome nearly laughed that was so unexpected.

_**Seriously?**_

Another ghost smirk appeared as he wrote.

_**Yeah.**_

Kagome shook her head in amusement. Ramen…go figure.

Suddenly curious she wrote another note.

_**What else do you like? **_

He thought a minute and then wrote.

_**Food?**_

Kagome liked his look of confusion. He tilted his head to the side a bit and it was simply adorable.

_**Anything.**_

He thought a few more minutes and then wrote.

_**Tea, music, outside, bike, skating, ducks, cats.**_

Kagome grinned. Basic list but a few surprises.

She wrote.

_**Ducks? Really? **_

He nodded and scribbled down.

_**Yep.**_

Kagome thought a moment and then asked.

_**Bike?**_

She saw the closest to a true smile than she had all day.

_**Yeah. My baby.**_

She was guessing he didn't mean like bicycle.

_**Motorcycle?**_

He nodded, scribbling.

_**Yeah.**_

Kagome thought for a moment.

She felt him tap her.

She looked up.

She smiled brightly. He'd asked something back!

_**What do you like?**_

She thought for a moment and then wrote her answer.

_**Music, drawing, reading and writing, cats, cookies. **_

He read her list and nodded.

Deciding to take the conversation up a tiny notch she wrote.

_**You don't smile much.**_

He read it and shrugged.

_**I do when I feel like it. **_

Wondering why he didn't feel like it much she remembered Miroku saying he had a broken heart.

_**You don't feel like it much?**_

He stared at her note and she watched his face change. It had been slightly lighter now it looked broken again.

_**Not lately. **_

He finally wrote back after a long while.

She felt bad. She'd brought his pain back.

_**I'm sorry.**_

He shrugged.

_**Don't be. Not your fault.**_

Well…it kind of could be but she wouldn't mention that.

She changed topics again.

_**Are you afraid of heights?**_

He read it and looked confused again.

Truly a cute look on him…

He wrote back.

_**No.**_

She frowned. Too simple of an answer. She wanted his half smile back.

_**What are you afraid of?**_

He glanced around and looked at her and wrote his answer. Winking as he held it up.

_**Stalkers. **_

She frowned. Did he think she was a stalker?

Suddenly not feeling like playing anymore she stared at her paper.

After a while he tapped her again.

_**What's wrong?**_

Kagome wondered why he cared if she were such a stalker. Then realized he may have been joking since he glanced around before writing it. He might have been trying to help her lighten the mood.

She held back a sigh and wrote the first thing she thought of besides the actual reason.

_**I am ready to leave.**_

He read and nodded.

He glanced at the clock and frowned.

_**45 min left. **_

Kagome nodded and wrote.

_**Not good news. **_

Inuyasha looked around the room. The old man in front was snoozing and so were most of the other students. The rest seemed dazed or were surfing the web on the computer in front of them.

Inuyasha wrote.

_**Want to leave now?**_

Kagome stared at him a moment and then wrote.

_**Won't we get in trouble?**_

He smirked.

_**Yeah, if we get caught. **_

Kagome made a silent "ah" face.

_**So…the trick is to not get caught? **_

She wrote to him.

His grin was almost kid like as he wrote back.

_**Exactly. **_

He was excited about leaving early she realized. Well…ok. What was the worst that could happen? Another detention?

_**Ok what do we do?**_

She wrote him.

He smiled half way and wrote back.

_**Just stick with me I'll get us out. **_

Kagome felt her cheeks heat from Inuyasha's intensity and ducked her head to hide it.

Inuyasha checked the room one last time and then slid the window beside them open a little ways.

He waved to get her attention.

He wrote down.

_**I'm going to jump 1**__**st**__**. You follow. Ok?**_

Kagome's jaw dropped.

_**Are you nuts!**_

He smirked a bit.

_**Sometimes. **_

Kagome shook her head and held up her note.

_**I can't jump!**_

He grinned.

_**Don't worry, Kagome. I'll catch you.**_

There was a look of total confidence in his amber eyes.

He truly thought he could catch her…

Still a little hesitant she asked.

_**You sure?**_

He grinned a little bigger.

_**Positive.**_

Wondering if she'd live to regret this she sighed quietly and wrote.

_**Ok. But if you drop me I will kick your ass.**_

He winked at her.

_**As much as I'd love to play rough with you I will not drop you.**_

He was flirting with her! Oh! Oh no! …oh wow…

He was flirting with her…

Kagome knew she was probably blushing again.

She watched as he climbed into the window and smirked at her before sliding through.

Kagome rushed to the window and watched him land neatly on the ground. He dropped his bag and held his arms open.

She was really going to do this?

She stared into his golden eyes as he stood staring up waiting for her with his arms open.

She…was really going…to do this…

Taking a deep breath Kagome dropped her bag down and he caught it dropping it softly beside his and motioning for her to come now.

Well…ok he can catch bags…hopefully he can handle…bigger objects…like say, her.

She climbed up into the window and slid her legs through and then quickly pushed herself the rest of the way before she chickened out.

Biting back a scream she clenched her eyes shut and waited for impact.

He caught her. With a small grunt he caught her and was now holding her bridal style.

He grinned a bit at her and whispered.

"See, Kagome? Told you I'd catch you."

She…really liked her name in his voice…

"Thanks." she whispered.

He nodded and set her down.

He picked up both of their bags and headed off.

Shocked, Kagome scrambled to catch up with him.

He took long strides…he was much taller than she was. Meaning he was taller than Miroku too.

She followed him to the parking lot and he stopped at a red jeep. He tossed their bags in the back and held her door open for her.

Not sure how to react to such treatment she slid in with a quiet thank you.

He walked around and climbed in beside her.

Normally being alone with a guy she barely knew Kagome would have been on edge…

She hadn't been with Miroku and she wasn't now with Inuyasha. What was it about these guys that felt…right?

Inuyasha started the car and pulled out heading for his house.

"Will you play video games with me and Miroku?" she asked after a few minutes.

He glanced at her and then thought for a moment.

"Sure." he finally replied.

Kagome smiled happily. Considering the day before he'd been locked in his room she was going to count this as a victory.

* * *

><p>Five weeks later it was the first week in July! School was finally out! She'd feared transferring so late in the year but she'd ended up doing ok thanks to her new friends. Which, Miroku hadn't been kidding. Their group was huge! She wasn't close with many of them yet. But they all seemed nice enough. So far she felt ok with Miroku, Rin, Sango, and Inuyasha. She'd work on the others later.<p>

She especially felt ok with Inuyasha. She actually felt safe with him…

He was quiet and careful. He also stumbled over his words a lot which she found utterly endearing. Though he still was fairly quiet when it was just her alone with him he'd talk a bit more with her than when others were around.

She had discovered in these past weeks that he was an insomniac. So they'd spent many nights on the phone talking the entire night through.

They'd…gotten close. They had a lot in common that they hadn't expected to. And though several things were still touchy subjects with them they felt secure in talking about almost anything.

He'd even confided in her about his ex-girlfriend. The one who'd broken his heart.

Kagome who was by now quite certain she had a thing for the guy could only feel complete and absolute hatred for the girl who'd shattered such a great guy.

A... great guy who was glaring at her right now for not telling him her birthday was on the 4th.

Since school had let out on the 25th of June she'd spent every day at the Ichihara house. She lived on her own now so she didn't have anybody to answer to for doing so. That was another thing she'd feared and found surprisingly easy thanks to these guys. She'd been afraid of living on her own; of being alone. But they welcomed her into their home every day. Often inviting her over themselves.

Shockingly a few days after he'd spent that first afternoon playing video games with her and Miroku, Inuyasha had asked her over himself. Kagome had nearly danced with joy. She wasn't entirely sure why but his wanting her around had felt incredible.

Now…she was very aware of the crush she was developing; which explained her interest in him and why his wanting her had been the best.

Inuyasha was an amazing guy. Though…currently she was discovering he was also amazingly stubborn…

"Inuyasha…I don't really want a birthday party."

"Why not? It's your birthday? That's a great day. We need to celebrate it."

She opened her mouth to argue more when he crouched in front of the chair she was sitting in.

The close proximity shut her up fast.

"Kagome…let me do this for you…please?" he whispered.

She hated it when he called her by her name. He said it so rarely, as if he knew what it did and saved it only for special occasions. The bastard.

It drove her wild. He spoke so soft and slow sometimes it almost sounded like a growl and that was just sexy…

When he stared at her with those still slightly sad golden eyes and asked her something so gently while calling her by her name…Kagome found it nearly impossible to refuse him anything.

"Ok fine. But nothing big ok? Promise?"

He gave her a crooked grin and nodded, "Trust me, Kagome…I hate people. It won't be big."

She smiled and nodded. "Ok then."

"Great. You won't be sorry." he promised and then stood and started for the kitchen counter that connected to the den they were currently in.

He grabbed a pad on the countertop and pulled a pen out of his pocket and began making a list.

After a few minutes he turned and smirked.

"Alright. I'll take care of it all tomorrow. I only have two days to make everything ready. But we will throw your party on the actual day. We may even be able to talk Miroku out of the fireworks."

Kagome shook her head with a laugh.

"Not likely. He loves them."

Inuyasha leaned against the counter and sighed, "Yeah, I know he does but I hate them."

Kagome stuck her tongue out at him. She knew. Inuyasha hated all loud noises. They actually made him visibly cringe.

"I'll cover your ears for you how's that sound?"

He smiled. "Great."

"Do you want my help getting everything together?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Nope. You just relax and be ready to party."

"Um…ok…"

He chuckled quietly. "Really you have nothing to worry about. I know what you like. I won't make it a bad party."

He knew what she liked…the knowledge gave her a tiny shiver of joy.

"I trust you, Inuyasha."

He smiled happily at her and nodded.

He glanced at his watch.

"We have a few hours before I have to leave. You want to watch a movie with me?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Sure."

"Great you pick. I'll go snag some cookies for you from the kitchen."

Kagome sighed and shook her head, amused.

She stood and crossed to the large cabinet filled with dvds.

Scanning the movie titles she smiled at one. Indiana Jones. Inuyasha loved those movies. He'd admitted to wanting to be like that when he'd been younger.

That thought made her think of his past. His sad past… he hadn't been able to tell her all of it yet. But what she had heard so far…had broken her heart.

He came up behind her and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Pick one yet?" he whispered.

Kagome was growing used to Inuyasha's liking to touch. He wasn't usually very touchy with people. He liked distance, like she did. Except with her… he'd said he couldn't explain why but he felt incredibly comfortable with her. That information thrilled her so she allowed for his closeness. Besides…it wasn't like she disliked it.

Neither of them knew how to categorize what the other made them feel.

Well. She knew she loved him…but he was still shy of a relationship. So the harmless flirting and his being close with her was enough for now. Maybe if she waited long enough he'd come around.

She smiled and pulled out the first Indiana Jones movie. His favorite.

"This one."

"Classic choice." he said, his smile in his tone.

He truly did seem happier now that he hung out with her.

A day didn't really go by that they didn't spend time together if not most of the day and if things happened like him having to work late or something they'd talk on the phone until the sun rose sometimes.

He handed her the plate of cookies and took the movie case.

She noticed he had a green apple in his other hand.

That was one thing they didn't completely agree on. She liked cookies and other junk foods. Inuyasha preferred fruit. Kagome loved fruit. But no way did a piece of fruit beat a warm chocolate chip cookie. Especially apples…

He put the movie in and set the case by the dvd player.

Turning he came back and sat on the couch. Kagome sat beside him and he draped his arm over the back of the couch behind her.

She curled up against his side and took a bite of one of her cookies.

They sat cuddled together watching the movie laughing at parts together and making fun of others which also made them laugh. It was easy for them to laugh together. Almost anything amused them it sometimes seemed.

Just as the ending credits started scrolling it was time for him to go.

She hated that he refused to let her go with him to his street races. She wanted to see all parts of his life, of his world. Plus, she knew it'd be amazing to see him on his racing motorcycle working his magic on the track. But he always got so upset when she tried; he insisted that it was much too dangerous for her to go. He was obligated, she wasn't. There was no need for her to place her life in danger. These were all things he'd say to win the argumant. The worst by far though was, 'trust me Kagome, trust in my skill that I will come back home safely', then he'd pause, his eyes would fill with emotion and he'd add quietly, 'I need you to believe in me...' And that got her. Every damn time that one got her.  
>So for now she let it go.<p>

"Are you staying here tonight?" he asked as he pulled on his coat.

"Do you want me to?" she asked standing up.

Inuyasha grinned at her.

"I doubt I'll ever not want you to." he chuckled.

Kagome smiled, "Then sure. I'll stay."

He smiled back at her and came over and hugged her.

Kissing her forehead he whispered, "Try and get some rest tonight ok, Kagome?"

"I might. You just be careful."

He winked, "Always am."

"Yeah yeah."

"I am. I have a reason to come back after all." he said tapping her nose with a smile.

He waved and left; leaving a stunned Kagome behind.

* * *

><p>The next morning Kagome woke from a disturbing dream to a softly smiling Inuyasha making the images of her dream quickly disappear.<p>

"Mornin'." he greeted.

"Morning." Kagome yawned, covering her mouth shyly.

"I won last night." he told her with a proud smile.

"That's great Inuyasha!" she gave him a big tight hug.

He nodded.

"Yeah, well I have to go out and get things ready for your party. You hang out here ok? I just wanted to wait til you were awake to leave."

"How long will you be gone?" she said, trying not to pout. He'd just gotten back... she'd missed him.

He grinned, "Not long. Toran and Rin are helping me get things together."

"That's really nice of them." Kagome yawned.

Inuyasha chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"They really like you, dum dum. They were excited about it when I told them this morning. Me and Miroku are going to get supplies and presents. I'll see you later ok?"

"Okey poke. Be careful."

Inuyasha winked at her. "Always."

That triggered the memory of the night before which sent a wave of red to her face.

Inuyasha chuckled and waved as he left.

Kagome fell back into the pillows and realized this was not the couch she was supposed to be on…

Sitting up she glanced around.

She was in Inuyasha's room…in Inuyasha's bed…

He must have carried her here earlier this morning when he got back.

Smiling to herself Kagome got up and got ready for the day humming happily.

* * *

><p>Kagome was pacing the hallway. It was ten at night. He'd left at ten this morning! Miroku was back from getting his half. Why wasn't he? Why wasn't Inuyasha back yet!<p>

Miroku came up and placed a hand on her shoulder, holding her still.

"Kagome-"

"Do **not **tell me to calm down! He should be home, Miroku. He should be home."

Miroku smirked, "I was actually going to tell you if you wanted we could split up and go looking for him."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just keep your cell on in case one of us finds him and the others will stay here incase he comes back."

Kagome hugged him tightly.

"You're the best! Ok let's go!"

Miroku grinned and tossed her a set of keys.

Kagome shook her head, "But I don't have my license yet."

"Inuyasha taught you how to drive though right?"

"Well yeah."

"You know how to right?"

"Yes…"

"So just don't get caught. It's faster to search by car."

She smiled, "Now you really are the best."

"It's Rin's car so try not to kill it. If it was injured I think she'd cry for days."

"Got it."

Miroku held the door open and she rushed out.

"Don't forget to call me if you find him ok?" he called. "Same goes to you!"

They both got in their cars and hurried off to find the very late Inuyasha.

Kagome drove around the entire city. She hadn't seen him. She'd checked multiple stores even a few alleys. He wasn't anywhere around!

Then she realized…maybe something bad had happened to him! Her dream! This morning! It had been about him being upset and alone! She should have paid it more mind before. Dreams like that usually meant something.

Kagome thought back on all the conversations they'd had.

Where did he go when upset?

The park.

She swerved into the turning lane and hurried to get back around to the park.

Pulling the silver car to a stop she parked and turned it off quickly dashing for the park.

Duck pond. Duck pond. He liked ducks. He said they were amusing and soothing and made him feel better.

He had to be at the duck pond! He had to be!

Kagome ran to the pond and searched frantically calling his name.

He wasn't there. He wasn't there…

What now?

She'd thought for sure he'd be here…

Kagome then made a new realization. She'd been looking for Inuyasha himself. Why not search for his red jeep?

She ran back to the car and drove off looking this time for a red jeep.

She drove through the downtown area scanning every place she could see for his jeep.

Finally she spotted a red jeep like his and sped into the parking lot.

She recognized his custom tag. FUHKEW.

It was his! Thank god! But…where was he?

She parked beside the jeep and got out looking around for him. She saw a large lit fountain up ahead surrounded by bushes and benches.

Kagome squinted and saw a person sitting on the edge of the fountain that looked an awful lot like Inuyasha.

She began running toward him.

It had to be him. She needed it to be him.

"Inuyasha?" she called as she came closer.

He slowly looked up and his hollow eyes met hers.

Oh no…she knew this look. Something had hurt him.

Only a few things could make him look this broken again.

Kagome ran and dropped at his feet on her knees.

Taking his face in her hands she stroked his cheeks softly, feeling the almost dry tear trails.

"Inuyasha? What happened?" Kagome whispered.

"She…she…"

"What'd she do, Inuyasha?"

He met her gaze and collapsed on her in a tight hug.

"She was with him. Came…came to me. Told me all the reasons he was better. All I did wrong. I didn't think I'd fucked up so much…but no wonder she cheated on me with him…"

Tears filling her eyes Kagome shook her head, "No! Don't you dare let her get to you like that. He is not better. There is no one better. She never deserved you! Never."

His sad haunted eyes met hers.

"I always get left though…always end up unwanted. Too much trouble."

"No. Wrong again, Inuyasha. You are no trouble at all."

"Not what everybody else says."

"What about me? What about what I say? Doesn't it matter?"

He nodded. "You matter."

"Well then listen to me. You are an amazing guy, Inuyasha. And that bitch is dead wrong. She is just realizing what a huge mistake she made and is trying to guilt you into crawling back to her."

"She left me…I didn't leave…she did."

"I know. I think it's a girl thing." Kagome didn't truly understand the logic herself. Just knew of it.

"Oh…"

"Inuyasha, really listen to me. She is wrong. All the things that she said were wrong with you, are absolutely wrong. There's not a thing wrong with you. Any girl would feel lucky as hell to be with you. You're cute, you're sweet, you're funny, you can be a good listener, you have tons of hot talents, you are strong and protective, you go out of your way to help people you care about, and that's just the tip of the iceberg of awesomeness that is Inuyasha Ichihara." Kagome soothed, assurance in her voice. She rubbed his back trying to calm him down, he was verging on hysteria here.

"I'm not good at anything…I was just good at being her boyfriend. I knew how to make her smile and make her feel better. I knew what she liked and didn't. But that wasn't enough. I wasn't enough. Now I don't have anything I'm actually good at. Nothing important anyway."

"You are wonderful without her, Inuyasha. Really. You don't need her to be awesome. You are good enough. You are better actually. She didn't deserve you."

His broken gaze met hers. "I'm stubborn. Too stubborn. Protective, means too controlling. Sweet means I'm weak. Funny means I'm not smart enough, can't be serious. Listening is bad, I never talked enough she; said I never let her close or told her things about me. I spent too much time on my racing or hanging with my family or doing anything with my family really... I never did anything she approved of."

"So what? Who needs her approval? You are amazing and she's an idiot to not see that."

He shrugged, "Maybe…"

Kagome took his face in her hands again, "No Inuyasha. Listen. I mean it. Stop thinking about what she said and listen to me. Just me dammit, no one else."

His hazy gold eyes locked on her, focusing some.

"That's better." she offered him a soft smile, though fire blazed in her eyes. "You are incredible. She couldn't see that, beats the hell outta me why. But that's just one crazy bitch out of the whole world. Somewhere out there is another girl, any girl, who'd kill to call you hers. Trust me on this, Inuyasha, you are the perfect guy and will someday make one girl very, **very** happy."

He stared at her a long time. So long that Kagome began to wonder if he'd even heard anything she'd said…

"Do…do I make you happy?" he whispered, not meeting her eyes.

Kagome felt her heart leap.

"You make me very happy." she breathed, choking on the caridological organ in her throat.

He ducked his head.

"I was going to ask you out tonight. Well, when I got home. But then she killed my nerve…"

Tears filled her eyes.

He wanted to ask her out!

"It's not too late you know." she whispered, trying to tamp her excitement down.

Inuyasha glanced up at her.

"…Kikyo's right though. I'm not good material for a relationship…I'm fucked up."

Kagome shook her head. "Pssh! She's fucked up! Inuyasha, you have a lot of things you've been through. If you'd come out of them untouched then I'd worry. The so called problems you have are to be expected and not as bad as that whore made them out to be."

"But…I'm stubborn and I'm not good at talking about my past or feelings or anything. I suck with words completely. I get jealous way too easy and I'm over protective. I have a horrible temper and I've made so many mistakes I'm basically out of chances before I even begin. Besides…I'm almost positive you like my brother instead. Why would I ruin his chance at happiness with such a great girl?"

He stared at her a moment then sighed heavily.

"But even with all of that…I can't get you out of my mind. I see you all over and things constantly remind me of you. And no matter how many times I tell myself you deserve better I can't change how I feel. I have tried…so hard to not love you, but I do. I just do. And dammit I can't help it and honestly sometimes I like the idea so much I don't even bother to help it."

She was crying steadily now.

Kagome placed her hand on his shoulder getting his attention to bring him out of his ramble before he really got going with it.

"Inuyasha…you love me?"

He looked shameful, "Yeah…I do. Sorry. If you want…you can pretend I don't. It'd make going back to the way we were before a lot easier. And don't say we can't. I do not, absolutely do not, want to lose your friendship."

Smiling brightly Kagome shook her head.

"I will not forget it and I do not want things back to how they were. I love you too, Inuyasha. Don't feel bad for giving me possibly the greatest news of my life."

He gasped and jerked his gaze up to meet hers.

"Y-you do?"

"Yes."

He smiled and though it faltered when he noticed her tears he just gently wiped them away. "Thank you."

Kagome laughed. "No, thank you."

He scooted closer to the edge of the small ledge he sat on.

He stared into her eyes for a moment.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Not sure how I came about deserving you…but I'm damn sure happy something out there thought I did."

Kagome nodded.

"Kagome…" he whispered with a small grin on his lips.

"Yes…Inuyasha?"

"I love you."

Fighting back the stubbornly persistent tears Kagome whispered back, "I love you too, Inuyasha."

He leaned forward and kissed her lips tenderly. Slowly moving his mouth against hers in the gentlest of caresses.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and allowed him to deepen the kiss, trembling with delight at the sensation his tongue swirling against hers created.

Inuyasha suddenly pulled back.

A moment of insecurity filled her and she wondered if she'd kissed him wrong…she'd always thought she was a good kisser but….Inuyasha had been with so many other girls…she may seem so-

"Kagome."

She halted her inner panic to look at him.

"It's after twelve."

She gasped, "I never called Miroku! He's still out looking for you!"

Inuyasha chuckled and pulled her closer stopping her from getting up.

"Forget him. I mentioned the time for a different reason."

"Inuyasha…I am anything but sleepy don't you dare try saying we should go home so I can go to bed." she said glaring at him, knowing well of his habit of trying to make sure she got enough sleep. One bad day because she was grumpy from lack of sleep and the guy never let her live it down. Geesh.

Laughing quietly he shook his head and kissed her again.

"No. It's July 4th now…Happy Birthday."

Kagome blushed.

"Oh…that's why you mentioned the time…"

"Mhmm."

Inuyasha hugged her close and nibbled her neck.

"Kagome?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go home anyway? I'd love to hold you and fall asleep together."

"But…what about-"

"I think having you with me…and your love, I'll sleep better than I ever have. Can't guarantee it will be great by normal standards but it'll prob'ly be the best I'll have ever had I'm sure."

Kagome smiled and kissed him back.

"Sure you don't just want me to go to bed?"

"Well…you do have to be ready for your party tomorrow…" he said, a grin slowly forming on his lips.

"Thought so."

"I'm serious though. I really think sleeping with you will help me a lot."

His eyes widened, "No! Sleeping next to you. Not with you. I won't make you do anything like that until you're uh, you know, until you want to."

Kagome sighed, "Then it's a good thing that sleeping **with** you is on the top of my list of things I wish Inuyasha would give me for my birthday isn't it?"

Smirking he nodded and kissed her again, "Very good thing…"

"Inuyasha…"

"Mmm?"

"We still aren't going home… are we gonna stay here and kiss by the fountain all night?"

"It's…a pretty fountain…"

Kagome laughed and hugged him tightly.

"You're amazing, Inuyasha. I love you."

He grinned, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

She leaned closer and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Inuyasha."

He smiled wider, "Heh, love you too, Kagome."

Winking he added, "And I know I won't ever get tired of telling you that."

Kagome's phone vibrated in her pocket making her squeak in surprise.

Inuyasha chuckled, shaking his head in amusement. "Adorable."

Kagome answered to a very disgruntled Miroku.

"I have searched this half of the city from top to bottom. **Please** tell me you are having better luck."

Kagome smiled happily.

Inuyasha nibbled her neck and placed a sweet kiss before pulling back and taking her phone before she could reply.

"She is having a lot better luck. Go home, Miroku."

"Oh…I see...ok then…goodnight then…"

"Good night, Miroku." Inuyasha said smirking.

Kagome poked his side. "You had to do that why?"

"Because. I want to tell the world such a great girl is with me and I'll start with my favorite brother."

"Ah. I see."

Inuyasha nodded and stood up.

"Come on, let's go home."

Kagome nodded and took his hand and pulled herself up.

"Starting out to be a good birthday?" he asked as they walked back to their cars.

Kagome smiled and gripped his hand tighter, "Best ever."

Inuyasha then frowned.

"What?"

"I never got my present for you…" he said sadly, "I forgot to after-"

"It's ok. You just gave me the best thing you ever could. Besides…I really did want you for my birthday. And I do mean want in every way it could mean."

Inuyasha smiled at her, mischief shining in his golden gaze. "Than have me you shall."

Kagome giggled and hugged him from the side.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Kagome walked down the hall of school looking for her boyfriend.<p>

That thought brought a smile to her face instantly.

After an amazing summer together she and Inuyasha had been dating for several months now.

He was her boyfriend…

A content sigh slipped out of her. Life was good.

Suddenly, a disturbance in the force, she had a bad feeling…something told her Inuyasha needed her.

She focused a moment, trying to focus on her feeling hoping to get any clue why he was suddenly upset or where he could be. Woman's intuition and all that jazz had to count for something.

Sighing with frustration when she couldn't get any actual answer to either question Kagome chose a hall and took off down it.

School had ended nearly fifteen minutes ago and she'd been going to change books to get ready to go home and she had left Miroku in the cafeteria, where Inuyasha would've shown up, to tell him that she would be right back.

So she had three options; he'd gone to the cafeteria and waited, went to the cafeteria but then went somewhere quieter to wait, and the last was that he never made it to the cafeteria.

Going on what she knew of how he'd felt when he'd gone to his 4th period, which was he had a headache, he was either planning to just meet her at his car or he had gone to wait somewhere quieter.

His favorite quiet place was the small tree grove near the outside eating area, which was on the way to the parking lot, so first she'd check there on her way to the car.

Kagome ran through the double glass doors and down the breezeway to the picnic area and veered left.

There! Against a tree was Inuyasha looking on the verge of breaking.

In front of him stood the queen of bitches herself.

Kikyo.

Kagome ran faster and practically dove in between them. Her back to Kikyo, she focused her attention solely on Inuyasha.

His eyes were filled with hurt. What had the whore said now!

Kagome whirled around, feeling powerfully defensive of the guy who held her heart.

"What'd you say?"

Tossing her dark hair over her shoulder Kikyo shrugged, "Nothing much. Just a little chit chat."

"No one gave you permission to fucking chit chat with my boyfriend, bitch. Now scram."

Kikyo raised her eyebrows, "Aw, scared I'll steal him back? After all, I'm who he had first right? I'm prettier and have such more class then you. Obviously I'm the better choice."

"Kikyo." Inuyasha's soft voice growled from behind Kagome.

Both girls turned to see his golden eyes blazing with fury.

"Say what you want about me, it's probably true anyway. But if you think I'll let you say a single word about Kagome you are dead wrong. She is far better than you in any way and you don't even deserve to breathe the same air she does. Now step off and shut your fucking trap before I let her kick your ass. She wants to. Bad. But is holding back cuz I wouldn't like it. If you want to keep that plastic face safe I suggest you leave. Now."

Kikyo glared hard and pouted dramatically. "Inuyasha. Baby, I don't understand. Why won't you even think about giving us one more chance."

He smiled at Kagome.

"Because I'm in love with Kagome."

Kagome turned and smirked at Kikyo, "Yeah. He's mine. Not yours ever again because I don't plan on ever letting this love go. So go fuck yourself."

Kikyo screamed angrily. Kagome flipped her off and turned ignoring her completely.

"You ok, Inuyasha?" she asked with concern, stroking Inuyasha's cheek.

He smiled sadly, "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I tried to leave this time… she cornered me. And…I froze I didn't mean to. And I tried to not listen to her but I-"

Kagome kissed him. Holding him close by his shirt collar Kagome kissed him deeply, and did not stop until she felt him relax into her and wrap his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

He grinned. "I love you too."

"Forget that bitch." she said trailing her fingers down his chest with a sweet smile of promise.

Inuyasha laughed softly. "What bitch?" he asked kissing her again.

Kagome giggled, "Exactly."

They continued to hold each other and kiss under the tree, even long after Kikyo stomped away angry and shouting promises of revenge. Kagome wasn't worried though. Inuyasha's love was with her and nothing that slut threw at them would change that. Their love was too strong to break because of a miniscule pest like her.

"Heh hey…"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Call me yours again. That…was kinda hot."

Kagome blushed and giggled quietly.

"You are mine, Inuyasha Ichihara. All mine. Only mine." she said kissing him once more before pulling back and grinning up at him.

Inuyasha hugged her close and buried his face in her neck.

He sighed happily.

Kagome held him tightly, "Always and forever."

"Thanks." he whispered, his lips brushing the tender skin of her neck.

Kagome shook her head, "No need to thank me." she smirked, "Trust me I am always happy to get in her face. One of these days you'll let me beat that perfectly plastic face in. Ah, what a grand day that will be…"

Inuyasha laughed quietly. "I came close today…no one talks about my girl that way…"

"Thanks for stepping up for me. But why can't you do that for yourself too?"

He shrugged, "Dunno…it's easier to fight when it's for you. And...having you there always helps..."

Kagome smiled. "Then it's a good thing I will always be with you."

He chuckled and scooped her up. "Very good thing."

Inuyasha kissed her sweetly and then walked off.

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah?"

Kagome laughed, "I can walk you know…"

He gave a little half shrug. "But I like holding you. So shut up. Let's just go home and ignore the world today."

"Ok, sounds good but um can we go tell Miroku we are leaving so he isn't locked in the school while waiting for us to come back to the cafeteria?"

"Do we have to…?"

"Inuyasha."

He sighed dramatically, "I knew it you love my brother!"

Kagome nodded, "I do. He's great. Best brother in the world. But he is not my Inuyasha.."

Inuyasha smirked. "No he's not. So…let's forget him."

Kagome stared at him, slight pout in her face.

Inuyasha sighed. "Fine. We'll go tell him he can leave. But…I'm still carrying you."

Giggling she shook her head bemused, "Didn't expect it any other way actually."

He stuck his tongue at her and winked, "Good."

Making the same face back at him Kagome kissed his nose and snuggled against him.

"Let's go home." she whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I appreciate it very much :D<strong>

**This isn't my first Inuyasha fanfic, but is my first in this style, wherein they are not in their normal canon universe and so they're histories and personalities are somewhat up to me to mold. Bwahaha! **

**This is a one shot tester fic to get the feel for it. **

**In reality this could actually be considered more of a preview of sorts. I have several other ideas for this particular story; ones that would answer many questions I'm sure at least some of you have after reading it. **

**Such as, how is Miroku a sibling of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, as well as Rin, Toran, Shunran, and Shippo? XD Heck some of you may actually want to know who Toran and Shunran are; I assure you they are not OC's. **

**Why the last name Ichihara instead of the classic stand in of Takahashi seen most often in Inuyasha fanfics? **

**Do they have any parental guardians or are they living on their own?**

**Why is Kagome living on her own?**

**What goes on with Inuyasha's street racing? Why does he do it?**

**Are they actually demons and half demons and so on and so forth like in the anime/manga?**

**What were the actual events and moments leading up to the big confession on Kagome's birthday? **

**When is Kagome's birthday- oh wait no…that's mine. . I looked and looked and could not find when her birthday was. So I just picked a day I thought would work. Sorry if anyone actually knows it… but if you do, tell me! Please! I'd love to know!**

**Anyway, you get the idea of what I am trying to say right?  
>Basically, I am saying this story is far from over. Should I choose to write more... jury's still out on it currently.<br>**

**I just wanted to post this and see what came of it you know? Is it worth the time of writing? XD Cuz actually I should be writing my Naruto fanfic but I'm stuck in an Inuyasha craze lately and it is hard to think about ninjas when a certain half demon won't leave my thoughts. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me your thoughts. While I'm fully aware there are some character changes, I want an outside opinion on whether they are suitable or not. Feedback helps tremendously! :) Thank you once again!**

**Love Ya  
>FanggirlX <strong>


End file.
